


Magneto Knows Best

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Series: Marvel Disney Songs [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), X-Men First Class (2011)
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Song Parody, mother knows best, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the Disney song "Mother Knows Best" from the animated film "Tangled".</p>
<p>Erik is Mother Gothel and Charles is Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magneto Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since I'd already done two songs from The Little Mermaid, let's do some more recent stuff!

You want to make peace? Oh, Charles...

Look at you, you naïve little man

Still so young, still just a boy

You know what the humans are going to plan

That's right... Mutant annihilation.

 

Guess I knew this talk was coming

Knew that you'd question our quest

It'll be soon, not yet

Trust me, don't fret

Magneto knows best.

 

Magneto knows best,

Listen to Magneto

It's a scary world out there

Magneto knows best,

I know that we will suffer

If you don't stay strong, I swear

 

Humans, Shaw, Soviet officials, missiles

The CIA and Moira, the President!

Also Emma Frost, Azazel and

Stop! No more! It brings back memories

 

Magneto's right here

I can protect us

Liebling, here's what I suggest!

Skip this fantasy

Stick to victory

Magneto knows best

 

Go ahead, get captured by Russia

Go ahead, get shot and left for dead

Me? I'm just the person who has seen what humans will do, what do I know?

I only saved, and taught, and showed you

Go ahead and betray me, I'm sure I deserve it

Let me win alone, be my guest

But when it's too late, don't hate me when I say:

Magneto knew best!

 

Magneto knows best

Take it from me liebling,

With humans, you won't survive!

Young, over-dressed,

Clumsy, cute-please!

They'll tear you to pieces

Naïve, arrogant

Positively posh

Too smart, and a little, well... Nice.

Plus, I believe

Getting a little soft...

I'm only saying that because you need to realize

That Magneto knows best!

 

Magneto understands,

Magneto's here to help you

All I have is one request:

 

Stay out of my way.

 

Don't forget it,

You'll regret it

Magneto knows best!

 

 

 

 


End file.
